The Fire Inside of Us
by neokosazume
Summary: Kind of a FYYYHLotRPKMN crossover...well, it's hard to explain. A young princess faces a destiny she was born for. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Yet again, another attempt at a story here. My best stories seem to come from ideas and storylines I've been thinking up for a while, and luckily, I've been making this one up for a LONG TIME. It's got a mixed flavor to it, with a couple different themes tied up into one. It has some Yu Yu Hakusho characters, a lot of LotR characters, places, events, and themes, and some Pokemon stuff. (I know that trend died, but I originally came up with this idea when I was in 4th grade. Sad, huh?) Anyway, read and enjoy. (hopefully...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any affiliations, Yu Yu Hakusho or any affiliations, Lord of the Rings or any affiliations, or Pokemon or any affiliations.

Chapter One: Storm

Thick clouds were building in the purpling sky. On a large lush island in the middle of an unknown sea, the inhabitants were enjoying the lingering balmy weather. In the close cover of the forest, a family of Ninetails were playing happily. The mother was watching her five kits romp around with a careful eye. Beside her sat two adult males. The bigger one was on guard duty, his sleek, lithe body tense and ready for anything. The smaller one watched his kits fondly, his ruby red eyes separated by a large black star-shaped marking on his face. As the family enjoyed the cool afternoon, the clouds continued to threaten the peaceful atmosphere.

-----------------

Out at sea, two small crafts were being bucked by the growing waves. One was a royal Chinese vessal, and the other was a modern ketch. The crew on the two vessals were as different as their boats. They gamely faught the onslaught of the sea as the sky opened up and rain started pouring in buckets.

-----------------

On the island, the Ninetails seemed undaunted by the storm. The forest they were in gave them ample cover. The bigger male remarked to the female "Your kits certainly growing into fine young Vulpix. It won't be long until their tails split again." She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it seems like just yesterday, they were helpless and as big as my paw. Now they're so adventurous, I'm surprised my fur isn't all grey! Granted, you don't help matters, Matthias. As their uncle, you should be looking out for them, not getting them into more mischief!" Matthias merely chuckled as he settled down next to his sister-in-law, Jade. "You worry too much, green-eyes. I merely try to make life more fun, and you accuse me of mischief! I'm offended that my dear little brother's mate would ever say such a thing! C'mon, Star, aren't you gonna help a brother out?" he asked pleadingly. The smaller male rolled his eyes playfully. "Matthias, you're a sad excuse for a Ninetails..." The three Ninetails laughed as the storm continued on above them.

-----------------

The two little boats had capsized. The crews were somehow washed together as they clung to any piece of material they could come across. The only girl, a teenager of about 15 years, was crying and hugging a dark haired man as he tried to keep afloat and hold her at the same time. A purple haired man suddenly shouted out as the island loomed into view. Pushing their tired, soaked bodies to the limit, they set out for the island.

-----------------

In another part of the woods from the Ninetails family, a rider galloped through the trees atop a white horse. As the rider slowed the horse down, closer inspection showed that the animal was actually a unicorn. The rider stroked the steed's neck, murmering encouraging words. Lowering the hood of her cloak, the rider was revealed as a lovely auburn haired girl. Her bright green eyes shone as she urged the unicorn back into a gallop, savoring the feel of wind rushing past her.

-----------------

The shipwrecked crews flopped greatfully onto the sand. After swimming for what seemed like hours, they had finally made it to the island. Dragging themselves up the beach, they searched for anything they could find to shelter in. Finding a cave, they crawled inside and started to get comfortable.

-----------------

The young woman slowed her unicorn down to a trot as she spotted the Ninetails family up ahead of her. Her smile turned into a look of horror as she saw a wild cat creeping towards Martin, one of the kits. Before she could yell out, the cat tore out of its hiding spot and came right at Martin. The little Vulpix cried out in terror and sped off. Just as the cat was about to take over the kit, the girl whipped off an arrow that struck the cat between the shoulder blades, killing it instantly. Martin, before he could check himself, skidded to the edge of a steep cliff. Scrabbling at the edge, he clawed vainly at the air for a few seconds before disappearing from view. His mother let out an anguished howl as she rushed towards the cliff, but the girl stopped her. "I'll take care of this, don't worry. I'll get Martin, no matter what it takes." With that, she nudged the unicorn into a full-out gallop as she tore into the woods.

-----------------

Reaching the base of the cliff in no time flat, the girl peered through the thick sheet of rain for the little Vulpix. She sighed with relief as she spotted him clinging to a small bush with all of his strength. She climbed up and hooked him off of the vegitation. Returning to the unicorn, she was about to mount when she spotted a light through the rain. Being careful to be quiet, she led her steed towards the light, wrapping herself and Martin up in her cloak. She looked at the small cave curiously, wondering what was emitting the light. She muffled her gasp with her hand as she looked in onto fourteen bone-tired, soaked shipwreck victims, huddling around a tiny fire in the center of the cave.

Interesting cliffie, ne? Don't worry, the story will definately pick up in the next chapter. For now, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, Lord of the Rings, or Pokemon

Chapter Two: Shipwrecked

"Trespassers on our island? Are you sure of this?" The young auburn haired girl nodded. She stood in front of a black haired woman who looked to be in her early twenties. Martin was curled up in her arms, sleeping. The older woman frowned, her dark green eyes worried. "I suppose we should send someone down to check it out..." she murmered softly. The younger girl chimed in eagerly "I'll go! I know where they are!" The dark haired woman sighed. "I don't know if this is the wisest idea, but I suppose I'll take you down with Justin and Mike..." The redheaded girl cheered and ran off to get the two men.

-----------------

Four figures made their way through the woods towards the beach. The young redhead led the way proudly. Behind her, the dark haired woman fingered the reins of her steed's bridle nervously. Two young men, a blond and a brunette, acted as bodyguards for the women. As they reached the cave, the older woman caught up with their leader. "We should stay together. Your mother would be furious if she found out about this..." They stopped at the cave, where the small group of castaways were trying to slavage supplies from the shipwreck. They froze at the impressive sight of the four riders. Dressed in fine talbards of green and gold, they gave an impression of royalty. The dark haired woman, who had been elected as spokesperson, broke the silence. "Who are you and why are you trespassing on our island?" They all looked at each other until a young man with long red hair spoke up. "We didn't mean to trespass, we were shipwrecked in the storm last night on this beach. If you could get us some kind of communicator, we could be out of here in no time..." The blond rider turned to the dark haired woman and whispered to her "I hope you don't go too hard on them, it's not their fault they're here..." She nodded and said firmly "I'm afraid I'll have to take you to the Queen. It's not my place to decide your fate. Please come with us." The fourteen castaways fearfully assembled behind the dark haired woman and followed her up through the woods. The redheaded girl rode behind as rear guard, the two men on each side of the group. She watched the ragged travellers with curiousity. One in particular caught her attention. The other redheaded man of the group apart from the group spokesperson was walking directly in front of her. Once, he glanced back and their eyes locked. Firey amber met startled emerald for a brief second before he turned back around, leaving the girl bewildered.

-----------------

Suddenly, a palace reared up into view. It was not quite as impressive as some out there, but it was enough to be considered breathtaking. Set directly in the center of the woods, it had a very unique feel to it. As they entered through the gateway, the castways could see quite a few odd creatures they had never seen before running, flying, swimming, and loping around. Many people were milling about as well, dressed in the same green and gold the riders had on. Dismounting, the four riders led the castaways into a long hall, which was beautifully ornamented with green and gold tapestries. At the end of the hall was a throne set far back into the shadows. A shiver passed through each of them as they realized there was a figure seated in the throne. The dark haired woman bowed before the throne. "Your Highness, we found fourteen castaways down on the beach. We brought them to you for judgement..." The figure stood, causing the prisoners to shiver again. Their fear turned to wonder as they watched a beautiful young woman step out of the shadows. Her hair was so dark it was almost black, and her blue eyes were the most brilliant azure they had ever seen. She had a simple green velvet gown on, and a golden circlet on her head was her only adornment. Looking over the pitiful little group, she said softly "Who are you?" The long red haired man spoke up "I am Suiichi Minamino, and these are my three companions, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei Jagenshi. We are the Renkai Tenkei for Prince Koenma of the Spirit World." His companions all nodded in agreement. Yusuke had black hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was about Suiichi's height, if not a little bit shorter. Next to him was a short man with black spiky hair, a white starburst formed in the center. He had been the one introduced as Hiei. His ruby orbs took in their surroundings cynically. Finally, Kazuma stood on the end. He towered over his three teammates, with odd carrot colored hair and beady black eyes. He was not what one would call attractive. The Renkai Tenkei all bowed in front of the Queen, save Kazuma. "Kuwabara, bow!" Yusuke hissed. The boy shook his head. "She's not my queen, I'm not bowin' for anyone! She has no right to boss us around and hold us here!" The blond rider immediately had his sword drawn, but the red haired woman stopped him. She met eyes with Kuwabara evenly. "I don't mind if you don't feel the need to bow, but you have no right to talk to Queen Rachel that way. If I ever hear you say anything like that again, you'll wish I had let them have sword practice with you..." she said calmly, indicating the blond and brunette riders, who had their swords drawn. Kuwabara, who had heard the commanding tone in her voice, glared at her. "You shouldn't be tellin' me what to do either, little girl! You're probably younger than me, you punk!" The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I probably am, and I don't have any control over your actions, but I think you would find it wise to heed my advice." Hiei shot Kuwabara a venomous glare before the idiot could have the last word. The Queen, now revealed as Rachel, turned to the other group. "And who are the rest of you?" The only girl of the group timidly started to speak. "Your Highness, I am Miaka Yuuki, Priestess of Suzaku, and these are my seven seishi..." The redheaded girl looked very surprised. "You are the Suzaku no Miko of legend?" Miaka nodded. "Yes. We were travelling to Hokkan to obtain the Shinzaho of Genbu so we could summon Suzaku...but we were shipwrecked here. I'm very sorry..." Rachel smiled. "You do not need to apologize, Priestess. We are very honored to have you and your seven seishi as our guests. I feel the need to apologize to you, for making you think you are not welcome here. We were just being cautious. Now then, which seishi is which? I am curious to see..." Miaka returned the Queen's smile slowly before turning to her seishi. Tamahome was the dark blue haired boy that hovered behind her protectively, the leader of the seishi. Hotohori, Emporer of their nation, had long brown hair and imperial golden eyes. Beside him stood Nuriko, a purple haired man who looked very much like a woman. Chichiri had light blue hair and was the magician of the group. The very tall, quiet man was Mitsukake, and he had a kitten named Tama-neko. Chiriko, the child protigy, had pinkish brown hair and big aquamarine eyes. Finally, the redheaded man was introduced as Tasuki, his amber eyes lit by some hidden flame. Once all of the seishi had been introduced, Rachel turned to the four riders. "Bring the others for introductions..." They all nodded and hurried off to gather everyone.

-----------------

Soon, a large group of women and men were gathered in front of the amazed castaways. Rachel stood beside a young man with dark blond hair and hazel eyes. "I suppose I will start with myself...I am Rachel Damon, and this is my husband, Cody Damon. We are the rulers and patriarchs of Mystery Island. My sons, Jordan and Kyle." Two young men stepped out from the group, their faces very similar. Jordan had blond hair and his mother's blue eyes. Kyle, the taller of the two, had brown hair and eyes to match. Their wives were introduced as Jennifer and Amy. Jenn, Jordan's wife, had long golden blond hair and violet eyes. Amy, Kyle's wife, had light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. "Jordan and Jennifer are the King and Queen of Naria, one of our family's kingdoms. Their son, Justin, is Prince of Naria." She indicated the young blond rider from earlier. He was the image of his father, exept with darker hair. "Kyle and Amy are King and Queen of Middle Earth. My granddaughter, Jade, is their princess." The castaways all stared at the redheaded rider. "You're a-! I said-?" Kuwabara stammered. Jade smiled slightly. "Yes, I am a princess. No hard feelings, right?" Kuwabara passed out right then and there. Rachel continued with her introductions. The other two riders, the brunette man and the dark haired woman, were introduced as Reokii and Michal Martin. Their daughter was named Neoko, although she liked to be called Neko. She was a slightly taller verision of her mother, with black hair and green eyes. Next were Zach and Mia Simmons. Zach had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Mia, on the other hand, was rather unique. She was Irish, with long dark red hair and green eyes. Her accent wasn't as prominant as some, but it was still detectable. Their daughter was Aya, who had long tawny hair and hazel eyes. Ryan Hunter had brown hair and hazel eyes, while his wife, Hillary, had grey eyes and dark blond hair. Their daughter, Sora, looked a lot like her mother. Michal Scott, or as he was known to many, Mac, had dark brown hair and blue eyes. His Scottish backround was obvious, owing to his gigantic, muscular frame. His wife, Kelsey, was petite with greyish blue eyes and blond hair. Natalie was their daughter, with her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Rachel introduced her own family, starting with her parents, Ash and Brynne Robinson. Brynne, who looked as if she could have been her daughter's sister, had grey eyes and light brown hair. Ash had black hair and dark eyes. The castaways were surprised to discover that Rachel had a twin brother, Nicholas. Nick didn't look too much like his twin, except they had the same smile. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes like his mother. His tiny wife, Nicole, also had grey eyes and brown hair. Finally, they met David and Rachael Johnson. David, who was a very playful, energetic man, had hazel eyes and light brown hair. His wife was very short with white blond hair and grey eyes. After all the introductions, the castaways looked very confused. Rachel laughed and told them that they would eventually get all of the names, it just seemed overwhelming at first. Then, she invited them to stay as honored guests and had servants show them to their rooms, which they took greatfully.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Rachel called a meeting in the Cavern Hall. A cozy place, many meetings took place in it's open, calming atmosphere. The younger ones, (Jade, Neko, Justin, Natalie, Sora, and Aya) after much pleading, were allowed to sit in on the meeting. After everyone had taken their seats, Rachel said "I called this meeting to discuss our guests. I could see in the throne room that some of you were unhappy with my decision to let them stay. Now is the time to share your opinion." A hand was raised. "Ah, Mew, let's here what you have to say." Mia nodded and cleared her throat. She was not actually human, but a Pokemon in human form. She was originally the mysterious catlike Mew, but had joined the Pokemorphs as a human. "Well, Rachel, I'm not disagreein' with yer decision. It would be against our code to be denyin' em a place t' stay. Let em stay, they have nowhere else t' go." Another hand shot up. "Nicole?" Nick's wife sniffed lightly. "We don't even know these vagabonds. Why should we endanger our people by letting them stay here? I have a bad feeling about this..." Rachael, David's wife, nodded in full agreement. "I agree with Nicole fully. Rachel, you can't possibly allow this! It's madness!" Reokii stood up. "Stop this! Our Queen's judgement should be good enough for all of us! That's why she's our leader, we elected her into that position. If you're not willing to listen to her and honor her decisions, you should be ashamed to call yourself a Pokemorph..." Rachel called for order before it got too out of hand. "Thank you for your support, Reokii. Now, for those who are questioning my decision, you have every right to your opinion. I felt that since our group stands for helping those in need, we could not turn away shipwreck victims like stray dogs. They deserve the same treatment we do, be they humble misers or Emporers. Now, before we start worrying about the safety of our palace, I think I should announce my other decision. I have decided that Jade, Justin, Neko, Aya, Sora, and Natalie will be responsible for our guests." The room was suddenly filled with protests, and Kyle pounded on the table to restore order. "Good idea, Mom. This'll be a great way for them to prove themselves as Pokemorphs." he said, smiling at his mother. She returned the smile greatfully. "Yes, that's exactly what I had in mind. They will relate to our guests much better, as they all fit into the same age level. I can honestly say that I could not relate to someone only a fraction of my age. It would be difficult for any of us. So, Jade, you will do this for me?" Jade grinned, her emerald orbs glowing with greatfulness. "Oh yes, thank you Rachel! I won't let you down!" Some of the Pokemorphs watched warily, but Rachel had not left it up for discussion. "Anything else? Good. Meeting adjouned."

-----------------

Jade and Neko sat in the Princess's bedroom, talking excitedly. They were very honored to be given such a task. They were close to becoming Pokemorphs, and this was an ideal oppertunity to prove themselves. Neko flopped back on the silk sheets, grinning. "Oh Jade...this is wonderful! I can't wait to start tomorrow morning!" The redhead nodded, combing through her auburn tresses absentmindedly. She was still thinking about the redheaded seishi with the firey amber eyes. It was not like she had not been around men before. Back home, she was friends with many of the knights and soldiers in the Gondorian Army. But this man... She blushed slightly at the thought of when their eyes met. Neko could tell her best friend was having a moment, so she snuck out into the hallway, grinning. Jade smiled herself to sleep, anxiously awaiting the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, YYH, LotR, or Pokemon.

Chapter 3: Explanations

Jade was dreaming peacefully of golden fields and clear streams when she felt a cold nose against her face. She blinked and saw two ruby red eyes looking back at her. She almost jumped when she realized whom they belonged to. She pushed the furry body off of her, laughing. "Matthias, get off of me!" The Ninetails barked playfully at her. "Jade, you needed to wake up anyway! As your personal alarm clock, I think it's my duty to wake you up anyway. Now, who wants breakfast?" Jade laughed at the irrepressible foxlike creature. Matthias had been by her side since birth. Her parents had asked him to watch out for her, but the Ninetails needed no further urging. The two were as close as can be, even closer than Jade and Neko were. She stroked the extra soft fur between his ears. "Matti, what do you think of our guests?" He saw the worry in her eyes, and he licked her hand comfortingly. "I think that they are trustworthy, if that's what you mean. Other than that, I don't know them. You can't judge a book by it's cover, and that's not the type of Pokemon I am, green eyes. I think they should be given a chance." he finished, two of his tails waving contemplatively. She smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks, Matti." The young princess then got up and went behind her screen to dress. She came out wearing a white shirt, tan pants, and boots. Matthias nodded in approval as she threw on a blue and silver talbard over top. Then, he escorted her down to the dining hall.

-----------------

Down in the dining hall, the castaways were being served many wonderful dishes. Still rather shell-shocked, they just stared at the food in wonder. Jade took a seat between Neko and Suiichi, the redheaded young man. She thanked the Chansey serving her graciously before starting her breakfast. When she noticed the new guests not touching their food, she swollowed and said "Would you like something else? Our cooks can make anything that you want..." Suiichi blushed slightly. "It's not that we don't like it Princess, we just don't want to eat all of your food without a way to pay you back..."

"Pay us back? You all are our guests! You don't need to pay us back for anything. Now then, eat! I'm sure you're all hungry, go right ahead. And you don't have to call me Princess, Jade is all you need, Suiichi." He smiled. "Only if you call me Kurama. No one calls me Suiichi, except for my mother..." Jade grinned back. "Kurama it is then." Finally, the guests timidly began to eat. As they ate, Jade and Neko were animatedly discussing the day's plans. "First, a tour. Then, we could let them meet some of the Pokemon and we could tell them the story. I'm sure they have no idea what a Pokemorph is." Neko pointed out. Jade nodded in agreement, sipping her mug of hot tea. As soon as the guests were done eating, the two girls rounded up Justin, Natalie, Aya, and Sora. Then, they split the castaways into three groups. Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko went with Aya and Sora. Tamahome, Miaka, Yusuke, and Kuwabara went with Justin and Natalie. Finally, Neko and Jade took Tauski, Kurama, Hiei, and Nuriko with them. Walking off in three different directions, the three groups begain their tours of the extensive palace.

-----------------

Jade and Neko were beginning to get their group to open up. Kurama and Nuriko were both very friendly and nice, but Tasuki and Hiei seemed very quiet. When the redheaded princess inquired why, Nuriko shook his head. "Tasuki's a retard. He's not too fond of women..." This caused the said redhead to glare. "Shut up, Nuriko! Tell all my secrets, why doncha? Seems like somethin' you'd do..." Nuriko immediately socked him, sending the seishi flying. Neko and Jade watched, dumbfounded. Even Mac couldn't hit someone that hard! When the purple haired seishi saw their shocked faces, he explained that strength was his celestial gift. Jade giggled as she watched Tasuki meander back over to the group, rubbing his head. He turned to glare at her, but instead smiled slightly at the look of sheer innocence and pleasure on her face. Nuriko, seeing the other seishi's expression, immediately began to tease him unmercifully. The four young men were impressed with the palace, but were also amused and enraptured with their guides. Neko blushed at the compliments the Kurama paid her about her rose bush, which was her pride and joy. She had a rare bush of purple roses, which were pale at the base of the bud and darkened at they got to the edge of the petals. Kurama said that he was interested in all types of fauna, modestly shaking his head when Neko said he must be an expert after identifying all of the rare trees and flowers in the garden. "I'm afraid I only know a little..." Soon, the tour group wanted to know more about the girls, so they stopped under a beautiful willow and sat in the soft grass. Neko decided to go first. "Let's see...I'm sixteen years old, my birthday's August 7th, I can play the violin, I like to write music, I'm a pretty good horseback rider, and I fence." She looked to Jade, who nodded. "I'm also sixteen, I'll turn seventeen on April 4th, I can play the lute and piano, I can supposedly sing, and I have a passion for archery." At the sound of archery, Nuriko and Kurama seemed impressed. Tasuki, however, was a little sceptic. "Yer an archer? Ya don' even look like ya have th' strength t' pick up a bow, let alone pull it back..." Nuriko looked alarmed at this comment, but Jade met his challenge cooly. "I don't like to show off, but I think that was what one would call a challenge. I'll go get my bow..." The auburn haired princess walked off. Neko shook her head. "Shouldn't have said that. Jade's killer with a bow, her nickname is Hawkeye among the soldiers and knights at Middle Earth. She learned everything from her father, one of the best archers Middle Earth has ever seen..." Jade came back, carrying a slender bow and a quiverful of blue flighted arrows. She checked that her bowstring was taunt and strong before selecting an arrow. She sighted down it to test for straightness, and, satisfied, picked up her bow and set the arrow to the string. "Give me a target." Tasuki, rumpled by her knowlege of a bow, pointed to a far-off point. "See that cherry blossom drifting to th' ground? Hit that, though I doubt-!" As soon as he said "cherry blossom", she sighted down the shaft, pulled the bowstring back as far as it would go, and whipped off the arrow. Nuriko and Kurama both gasped. The group ran to see where the arrow landed. They found it pinning the blossom to a tree, the blossom pierced right through the center. Dumbfounded, they looked at her in disbelief, excluding Neko. She examined the arrow, nodding. "Nice one, Jade. On the move too..." Jade removed the arrow from the tree, gently plucked the blossom from the head, and handed it to Tasuki. He scowled. "Why would I want this!" She shrugged. "Dunno, proof?" she said, before replacing the arrow in the quiver and returning the weapon to the armory. Even though he seemed pissed off as he followed the rest of the group, he tucked the blossom into his pocket when no one was looking.

-----------------

They continued their tour into the Pokemon habitat. At first, the four guys saw nothing. Suddenly, a gigantic doglike creature bounded out of nowhere and almost bowled them over. He stopped, growling. Jade gently raised her hand, and the creature quieted. She began to stroke his light brown fur. He was indeed an odd looking creature. At first glance, he resembled some kind of wild dog, except for the fact that he was easily over six feet tall. On his back were two steel-colored spiky wing-like appendages, a grey cloud cascading down his back between them. He had black rings around his legs, and his face had a red and gold mask. He had a grey nose and orange eyes. Jade smiled at him. "Entei, these are some of our new guests. Please be nice..." He shook himself, his orangy eyes never leaving the four boys. "As you wish, princess..." He seemed to stare particularly at Tasuki. Tasuki seemed just as aloof with the giant Pokemon. Then, a new Pokemon approached the group. She was like a large siamese cat without the brown points. She had ruby colored eyes, a ruby set into her forehead, and black-tipped ears. Neko scratched her between the ears. "Hey India!" she said happily. India purred in response. Pokemon slowly began to creep out of the cover of the surrounding forest. As Kurama played with a baby Pichu, he turned to Jade. "I heard one of you mention Pokemorphs. What are Pokemorphs?" The princess glanced at Neko, and Neko nodded. Jade turned back to them. "Well, it's a long story, so I'll paraphrase...my great-grandmother, Brynne, was created by Mewtwo as Mewthree. But, since Mewtwo was being tracked at the time and didn't want her hurt or captured, he hid her inside a human baby. She grew up like a normal human, until she was 15 and discovered who her true father was and what she really was. She then travelled the world, in persuit of finding out how she came to be who she was and where her father was. He had appeared to her in a dream and only told her that he was her father and that she was created as Mewthree. He also gave her an orb, which contained all of her powers, which were mostly telekinesis and metamorphosis. As she tried to find her father, she met some humans who accepted who she was and agreed to help her on her quest. Greatful for their help, she gave them some of her powers, which happened to be metamorphosis. Whenever they touched a Pokemon or animal, they copied their DNA into their own and could transform into that creature whenever they chose to. She married one of her friends, Ash, and soon after, met her father face to face. Overjoyed at finally finding his daughter again, he gave her the kingdom he had created long ago. As Queen of all of the Pokemon, she was well-loved for her knowlege and Pokemon blood. She and Ash soon gave birth to a set of twins, Nick and Rachel. Rachel and Nick grew up happy and had the powers of their parents. Rachel married Cody, her long-time love, and became the new Queen in Brynne's place. Their small group was getting bigger as Rachel met new people. They decided to use their powers for the good of everyone, naming themselves the Pokemorphs. Rachel also gave birth to twins, my father Kyle and Jordan. Jordan and Kyle were separated when they were babies during a fire in the castle. Rachel, mourning the loss of her son, moved their kingdom to the Planet of Naria. It was inhabited by mostly Pokemon, and had been ruled by the mysterious Mew. Mew gladly stepped down and joined their group as Mia, a young Irish woman. Jordan grew up never knowing about his brother until one day when he and his best friend, Jen, were in the old kingdom with a scattered group of other Pokemorphs. They met a young archer who needed their help. He was trying to rescue a young woman from a large group of bandits." At the word "bandits", Tasuki's eyes widened slightly. "Anyway, they were able to rescue her, and Jordan asked his two new friends to come back to Naria with him. They did, and when Rachel saw the archer, she started to cry. Kyle, her long-lost son, had come back to her. Jordan and Kyle, finding out they were twins, were estatic. Jen, and the woman they had rescued, Amy, became the best of friends and ended up marrying the twins. The dilemma now was who would take the throne in Naria? A new discovery cleared this up quickly. Kyle and Jordan, while researching their backrounds, found out they were decendants of the King Aragorn of Middle Earth. The Kingdom of Middle Earth had not had a king in eons, so Kyle and Amy decided to rule Middle Earth while Jordan and Jen ruled Naria. The rest of us were born, and that leads to today." she finished, giving a little sigh of relief that she was done with her narritive. Nuriko clapped happily. "That was wonderful!" Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Nuriko, all she did was tell a story..." The purple haired seishi glared at him. Kurama still looked a little confused. "How do you transform?" Jade looked and Neko and thought-spoke to her: 'Traveling morphs, or battle morphs?'

'Traveling morphs first, then battle morphs.' Jade nodded. "You first."

-----------------

Neko closed her eyes and started to glow slightly. Her body became long and sniewy, her arms and legs melting into her body. Her skin turned blue, with a white underside. A white horn formed on the middle of her forehead, little white wings replacing her ears. Her eyes turned black, and she finished her transformation. A Dragonair was coiled in front of them, flicking her tail every so often. The four guys just stood and stared. She giggled inside of their heads, causing them all except for Hiei and Jade to jump. This is my travelling morph, for when we have to travel quickly or if I want to get somewhere on my own istead of using transport. She melted into a new creature, still retaining her blue hue. This time, she looked canine in appearance. White diamonds spotted her body. Her eyes had turned a ruby hue, and a large blue diamond sprouted out of her forehead. A purple cloud cascaded down her back. This is my battle morph, a Suicune. I use this when we're fighting or training. she explained using thought-speech. Then, she changed back to her normal self. Kurama, who had stared the whole time, had a glazed expression on his face. Hiei, who had not spoken yet, finally made himself heard. "Hn." Jade turned and looked at him. "Did you say something, Hiei?" He glared at her and refused to say anything more. The princess sighed. Unknowingly, she had stuck the two hotheads in her group. At least she didn't have that oaf who felt the need to insult her. Poor Justin and Natalie had to deal with that problem. She looked over at Tasuki, who had been watching Entei the entire time. The doglike Pokemon had been watching the seishi critically, as if determining his inner nature. As Neko led the group onto the next area of the palace, Jade went to say goodbye to Entei, who was almost as close to her as Matthias. Before she could say anything, however, he turned to her and met her emerald eyes with his orange ones. "That redhead is very important Jade, I can sense it. Don't you sense it too?" She looked confused. "Well, he is a seishi of Suzaku..."

"That's not what I mean, Princess. He has an aura around him. I think that these warriors were brought here for a reason. Jade, you need to find out what his purpose is here. Find out who he really is and why he's here. I think you'll find the results to be crucial." Jade nodded shakily and watched the Pokemon turn to walk away. He paused for a moment. "Besides, his aura is almost identical to yours..." Jade stared after him as he disappeared into the nearby forest, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Third chapter done! So far, I have no reviews... : ( Please review! I need to know whether the story is good or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, LotR, or Pokemon.

In case you're wondering why the Pokemon talk normal English, I decided I didn't want to have to translate constantly, like for example: "Pika Piii!" "What, you said that sounds good to you too, Pikachu?" See how annoying that would be? I mean, other than a few of the super-intelligent, mythical Pokemon like Entei, they are really saying that. The Pokemorphs understand them perfectly, though, so it's only logical to write it in English. Hope that cleared that up for everyone.

Chapter Four: Training

As they were walking to the kitchens, Matthias ran up to the group. "Jade, your mother wishes that you would do your daily training at some point this afternoon. She suggested that you take our guests with you, to make them feel more at home." The princess nodded. "Thanks, Matti." she said, smiling as she patted him gently on the head. Kurama stared at the foxlike Pokemon in wonder. "What kind of Pokemon is he, Jade?"

"Matthias is a Ninetails. He's been looking out for me ever since I was born..." The redhead cautiously lifted his hand. "Can I pet him?" As if to answer him, Matthias licked his hand. Kurama's face lit up and he began to scratch behind his pointed ears.

-----------------

Neko and Jade ushered the four men into a pretty clearing, where other Pokemorphs were training busily. Zach and Mike were sparring at a blurring speed, seemly evenly matched. Mac, shirtless, was lifting boulders, his muscles cording and bulging. Reokii was using her rapier on a dummy, the thin blade whipping around almost lazily. Jordan was doing pull-ups, using a branch as a bar. Jade nodded towards the long building to the right of the door they had just passed through. "That's the armory. Neko and I will be right back." True to their word, the two girls were back a few moments later. Neko had a beautiful rapier with a fancy gold and silver intwined basket hilt. Jade had her bow and arrows from earlier, as well as an amazing sword. The sword had a black wrapped grip, a black crossbar with sliver inlays, and a perfect ruby pommel stone. The blade itself was as sharp as a glass shard and as keen as ice. The sword was strapped across her back casually. As they approached the group, Justin, Natalie, Aya, and Sora walked up leading their groups. Jade could see the tic forming in her cousin's forehead. "What happened, Justin?"

"That-errrrr! That stupid oaf wouldn't listen to a word I said! He felt the need to insult me as often as possible, AND he called Natalie hot..." he growled, the last part only loud enough for Jade to hear. She tried not to giggle, knowing how protective he was of the dark haired girl. She patted his arm sympathetically. Sora looked as if she was floating on air. Neko cocked her head curiously at Aya, who was shaking with quiet mirth. The tawny haired girl pointed at her friend, and the three other girls watched Sora talk to the seishi Chichiri, hanging onto his every word. They all began to giggle. "So Aya, how was your group? Better than Justin's I should hope..." She nodded. "Yeah, not too bad. Mitswhatever was really quiet, and he has this adorable kitty! You have to see it then. The kid and Chichiri over there were asking a lot of questions. I let Sora answer the ones from monk boy, they were really hitting it off. The only problem was the emporer. He couldn't keep his stupid opinions to himself...

I had to hear about how his palace in Konan or whatever, and how it was much nicer than this place. He's a narcissistic freak, that's a fact..." Jade giggled at Aya's description. The other four young Pokemorphs got their weapons from the armory as well, so they could also train. Aya had a set of seven daggars which she could whip with startling accuracy and speed. Sora had a short sword which she was very proud of; it had been her mother's. Natalie used a sling and stones, since she had better accuracy than strength with a sword. Finally, Justin carried the famed blade of Middle Earth: Narsil. It was not the original, since Anduril had been forged from the first Narsil, but it was almost identical to the first one. His father carried Anduril, but hardly used it. It was merely a symbol of royalty. He actually preferred the broad sword he had used since his teens. The seishi and Renkai Tenkei were asked about their weapons, which, after much pleading from their hosts, they agreed to show. Miaka, since she was the Priestess of Suzaku, did not need a weapon. She was protected by her seishi. Tamahome was an expert at martial arts, and had the ability to fire off chi blasts. Hotohori had a sword which he was very good at using. Nuriko was superhumanly strong, that was his weapon. Chichiri could use magic, he had a staff and rosary beads. Mitsukake had no weapon, same with Chiriko. Tasuki, the final seishi, had the gift of unatural speed and used a metal fan, although he never explained how he used it. Yusuke could also fire off chi blasts, but his were concentrated into a shotgun form. Kuwabara could form some kind of energy sword, not well however. Hiei had a katana and glared when they asked if he had any other abilities. Kurama could control any plants and could turn a rose into a long thorny whip. Jade graciously said "Would you like to train with us? We have a wonderful training grounds..." Finally, after much convincing, the warriors agreed to train with them.

-----------------

Kyle wandered out, a bow and quiver slung over one shoulder casually. "Jade, Entei told me about your shot this morning. Wonderful job!" he praised, beaming. She grinned back. "I learn from the best..." He ruffled her hair fondly. "That's my girl. Now then, are you and Neko going to show our guests your sparring? I'm sure they'd be quite impressed..."

"Dad, we don't want to show off!" she cried, but still drew her sword. Neko already had her rapier in the engarde position. Jade seemed to almost pause for a second, before clashing blades with the raven haired girl. Almost blurs, they flickered across the training field, the sound of metal reberverating off of other metal filling the air. Suddenly, they stopped, their blades each resting on the other fighter's throat. The fourteen castaways cheered as the girls took a bow, having barely broken a sweat. The six teens decided to work with their guests in small groups, with the exception of Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Miaka. Jade was picked to work with Tasuki, while Neko worked with Nuriko and Kurama, Sora worked with Chichiri, Aya worked with Hiei, Justin worked with Yusuke and Kuwabara, much to his annoyance, and Natalie worked with Tamahome and Hotohori.

-----------------

The young princess looked at the redheaded seishi warily, but he didn't seem to be too bothered by the whole arrangement. He merely pulled out his metal fan. "What now, Princess?" he asked almost mockingly. She met him with an even stare and replied "Please call me Jade. You are my equal, not my inferior..." She heard him mutter something that sounded like "Damn right...", but she ignored it. Instead, she glanced at his fan. "Nice fan." He drew it proudly and it opened up with a clang. "It's been passed down through my gang from leader t' leader. I got this tessan from our old boss..."

"Gang?" He looked at her critically for a moment. "Nosy aren't we, princ-I mean Jade?" he snorted, giving her a mocking look. She gave as good as she got. Boy was this man frusterating... 'Maybe I should just ignore what Entei said...I mean, this guy is IMPOSSIBLE! But...Entei wouldn't just be curious about someone for no reason...hm...' she thought contemplatively to herself. As she was thinking, Tasuki was watching her confusedly. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello, anybody home? Are ya on this world, Princess?" She came back quite startled. "Huh?" He snorted, giving her a lopsided arrogant smirk. She looked at him, and saw that he had little fangs. 'Aw, how cute...! Snap out of it Jade! You're the warrior princess of Middle Earth, remember! You can't show weakness like this! Hopefully he hasn't noticed...' He rolled his eyes at her yet-again present vacant expression. To get her attention, he went to smack her lightly with his fan. He didn't count on her reflexes. Her sword whipped out of nowhere and knocked the weapon away as soon as it got anywhere near her. His eyes widened slightly. 'Woah, she's not as weak as she looks...' he thought to himself. She had her sword ready. "Do you want to fight, fang-boy?"

"FANG-BOY!" Satisfied that she had found a nerve in him, she smiled sweetly. "Well, you do have fangs, and I should hope that you're male...so that's your nickname from now on." He seemed infuriated. "Princess!" She finally let down her nonchalant front and glared at him. "Fang-boy!"

"PRINCESS!"

"FANG-BOY!"

"PRINCESS!" Neko heard their shouting match as she was explaining the finer points of fencing to Kurama, who was an attentive, willing pupil. She massively sweatdropped as she watched her normally calm, polite friend turn red as she glared at the redheaded seishi. "Oh Jade...you have met your match, haven't you?" she sighed softly. Nuriko watched them with interest. "Wow, I've never seen Tasuki like that with a girl..." Neko looked alarmed. "What do you mean! He won't lash out at her, will he!" The purple haired seishi laughed, reassuring the younger girl. "Trust me, Tasuki has never hurt a girl in his life. He usually avoids girls, or just ignores them. The fact that he's acknowledging her presence is definately a good sign." The black haired girl watched the pair warily, who were now glaring in opposite directions, their arms crossed angrily. "If you say so, Nuriko...looks more like they hate each other to me..." Now they were slashing at each other with their weapons, trying to outdo the other. Sparks flew from the clashing metal as they crossed the clearing, their faces frowning with concentration. Pokemorphs and castaways alike jumped out of the way of the fiercly fighting couple. Suddenly, Jade stopped. Tasuki, confused, stopped as well. The princess, catching him unaware, flipped over him and knocked his legs out from under him. Landing on his knees, the furious seishi watched the girl smirking at him. He raised his fan and cried "REKKA SHIN'EN!" Jordan, seeing the flames leaping out of the tessan at his niece, pushed her out of the way just in time. The stunned princess lay on the ground, staring at the redheaded seishi in horror. His right arm was glowing brilliantly, a small red character appearing on his skin. His amber eyes were hate-filled for a moment, then he realized what he had almost done. His eyes filled with shock as he stared at his fan, which was still glowing slightly. Jordan helped his niece up gently. The other seishi, Rekai Tenkei, and Pokemorphs were staring blankly. Justin was the first to recover. "How dare you..." he growled softly as he approached the redhead and punched him hard in the jaw. Tasuki staggered back, a tiny trickle of blood trailing down his chin. Justin was about to tackle the seishi when his father and Mac restrained him forcefully. He faught their grip, cursing angrily.

Jade had watched this all in shock. Finally, she burst into tears and disappeared into the palace as a light blue blur. Neko took off after her, bounding inside as Suicune.

-----------------

The dark haired girl found her best friend in her room, crying silently into her window seat. She immediately rushed over to the distraught princess. "Jade, what's wrong!" The auburn haired girl lifted her head, tears coursing down her face. "I-I just wanted for today to go well...but it was ruined...just because I lost my head..." she sobbed. Neko hugged her, reassuring her. "Jade, it's okay...everyone loses control now and again...I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Just wait and see." The princess nodded, drying her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks Neko..." The raven haired girl grinned. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Jade smiled back. "You're the best..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you see anything from Fushigi Yuugi, Lord of the Rings, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Pokemon, it's not mine. I only own the Pokemorphs and Mystery Island so far. (More will be introduced later.)

Chapter Five: Apologies

That evening, Jade had changed into a pretty blue dress with the Gondorian crest on it. (Silver tree with silver stars surrounding it) Matthias, whom had witnessed the incident on the training field, came up to make sure she was okay. After reassuring the foxlike creature, they went down to dinner. She sat at the table with her parents, Jordan, Jenn, Justin, Rachel, and Cody. Matthias sat down beside her chair in his designated spot. Other Pokemorphs, attendants, and officers dined at two long tables that created an aisle that led up to the royal table. Miaka, Tamahome, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Chiriko came in, walking up this aisle and sat at the makeshift table beside the royals' table. The Renkai Tenkei followed soon after. Chichiri and Nuriko, led by Aya and Neko, came in slightly afterwards. Tasuki entered the hall, causing everyone to stop and look at him. Word had travelled fast, and now they looked down on the redhead with great disgust. As he walked down the aisle, some of the Pokemon that were in the hall growled at him or hissed menacingly. He didn't look at anyone and just sat at the table. Justin almost got out of his seat before his father forced him back down. Kyle looked over at Jade, who was barely touching her meal. "What's wrong, my little star?" She looked up at her childhood pet name, which came from her Elvish name, Eledwyn, or Star Maiden. "Dad, this whole thing was my fault...I agitated Tasuki, and drove him to do that. It's not his fault..." Kyle's dark brown eyes saddened. He hated to see his daughter take on guilt like this. He had heard the entire story from Jordan, and he did not hold a grudge towards the young man. He knew what it was like to get caught up in the moment, and he knew that Jade would have been pushed out of the way by someone, if not dodging in time herself. She had learned her lesson to keep her temper in check, and in his mind, the whole thing was over and done with. He knew his wife, brother, and sister-in-law agreed, and Rachel had not been informed the full story yet. The other Pokemorphs, especially his nephew, would be the difficult ones to convince. Jade suddenly stood, and declared quietly that she was full. She left in silence, followed faithfully by Matthias.

-----------------

The young princess found herself wandering into the Great Hall, which had a stone likeness of Aragorn, her ancestor and King of Gondor during the War of the Ring. Matthias, sensing that she wanted to be alone, padded out. She knelt down in front of the statue. "Aragorn, please help me...I lost my temper, and because of it, one of our guests is being treated like an outcast. Why can't they see that it wasn't his fault?" She started to cry silently and looked up at the famous king. His face radiated power, but he was known for his courage and compassion most of all. His gentle eyes seemed to look down at her like a father would look at his daughter. His brave smile made him look so friendly and kind. She shook her head. "Why can't I be like you? I've tried to be a good princess so far, but what if I can't help my people when the time comes? What if my subjects can't trust me to take care of them? I'm so scared..." Burying her face in her hands, she did not hear the other person enter the room until they were right behind her. She turned quickly to see Tasuki, and immediately started to wipe her tears away. The redhead watched her silently. He had heard her prayer, and was about to leave before he eavsdropped any more when he heard her cry. As she tried to stand up, she tripped on her dress. He caught her before she fell. "T-Thank you..." she whispered. Tasuki straightened her and nodded. "It was nothin'. I came in t' apologize, but I didn't realize ya were prayin'...Sorry..." She shook her head. "It's okay, I'm just a mess...I'm sorry everyone's mad at you, I was the one who aggrivated you..."

"I lost my head, an' coulda hurt you really bad. There's no excuse for that, an' I'm not lettin' ya take the blame." he said firmly. She didn't argue back, she was too tired. He could see this and gently picked her up. A blush rose to her cheeks. "W-what are you doing! You don't have to carry me!" He smirked slightly. "How 'bout we call it even then? Yer too tired to function, and I can' just leave ya here..." She nodded slightly and slipped into unconciousness, her body exausted. The redhead looked down to see her in a deep sleep. Chuckling, he carried her to her room, which he had guessed was hers. It had a silver star on the door, and had 'Eledwyn' written in the Elvish tongue. He could not read the strange characters

, but something told him this was her room. He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Matthias, who was sleeping in his bed, did not even hear the young man enter or leave.

-----------------

The next morning, Jade woke to find herself in her bed. Puzzled, she sat up and saw that she was still in her dress from the night before. Realization hit her, and she blushed slightly. Her musings were cut short as Neko burst into the room, her face white. Jade looked startled. "Neko? What's wron-"

"Justin challenged Tasuki to a duel down in the dueling field!" Jade bolted out of bed. Her cousin must have hit his breaking point, and was ready to kill the seishi. She grabbed her sword from its spot by the door and ran downstairs, followed by Matthias and Neko.

-----------------

Justin stood in the clearing, wearing his armor. On the front of the breastplate was the Narian crest, which had a golden eagle surmounted by a field of red. Two golden filigree flanked the eagle, and the motto was on a banner above the crest: Portect thy land and serve thy people. He had a red cloak about his shoulders, and Narsil was buckled around his waist. Tasuki, however, was in a white shirt and grey pants. Over his shirt was a black coat edged and lined with blue. He had on boots that matched his coat. He had a black belt around his waist, and buckled over his one shoulder was a gold belt, which he had his tessan thrust into. Other than the metal fan, he had no other weapons. Jade ws horrified that her cousin would take on someone with a sword when his opponent did not have one. Many Pokemon had circled around the dueling pair, and were already picking sides. The Renkai Tenkei were watching, but were not taking sides with either party. The Suzaku seishi were obviously siding with Tasuki. Jade paled until she was white as a sheet. This was not supposed to happen. Justin explained the rules, and, before the young princess had realized what was happening, she had rushed into the ring. Her cousin's eyes widened, but she knew he would not stop if she had begged and pleaded. Instead, she drew her sword and turned to Tasuki. She held it out and managed to get out "Please use this..." The redhead seemed even more surprised than everyone else, and Justin butted in angrily "Jade, what the hell are you doing! This is our fight!"

"Justin Damon, I am not letting you fight a man who is not properly armed! I don't know where your sense of honor has gone, but I haven't lost mine!" she burst out, her eyes blazing. Justin fell silent. She turned back to Tasuki, and expected him to get mad at her too. Instead, he shocked everyone by gently lifting the sword from her hands. "Thank you..." he said so that only she could hear. He then turned towards his opponent and nodded curtly. Neko and Aya gently pulled Jade out fo the ring, the auburn haired girl's eyes never leaving the redheaded seishi. Suddenly, Justin attacked Tasuki, and the fight began. It turned out that the redhead was very good with a sword, but he still did not match up to Justin's skill, causing him quite a few wounds. The prince had teethed on swords since he was born, and now, he was an amazing swordsman. The only thing that aided Tasuki is his speed. Justin was not as nimble or agile as his opponent, so he recieved some injuries of his own. Tasuki was knocked to the ground by the prince's swordblade, and was about to be struck when Rachel suddenly appeared in the ring. Her face was the very essence of fury. Justin stopped immediately at the sight of his grandmother's face. "Justin Samuel Damon, if I ever find you doing such an act again, I will take all of your powers from you! This is one of our guests, and whatever might have happened yesterday, that doesn't give you the right to harm our guests like this. You shame me..." she fumed. The young prince looked at the ground and dropped his sword. He had never ment to shame his grandmother, whom he loved very much. Rachel sighed, now looking weary. "Go have Nicole tend to you. I will take care of-"

"Rachel, I will tend to Tasuki's wounds." The queen turned to see Jade standing at the edge of the ring. "It would be a privilige to take care of one so brave as him..." she said softly, bowing. Rachel nodded, not surprised by her granddaughter's compassion. Entei walked over to the princess and bent down as she helped the seishi onto the Pokemon's back and carried him up to his room.

-----------------

Jade poured hot water into a basin and grabbed a clean cloth and bandages. Tasuki lay on his bed, trying to get up. She heard his grunt of pain as he held his side, and she chided him. He ignored her warning words and finally sat up. She set down her supplies and helped him take off his shirt. She blushed at the sight of his muscular chest, well-formed abs, and toned arms. She dipped the cloth into the water and warned quietly "This might hurt..." The redhead grunted as she started to clean out the cut on his arm. As she got to the gash on his chest, he cried out and tried to pull away. She forced him to sit still and continued to clean out his numerous wounds. As soon as they were clean, she wrapped them tightly with bandages. The seishi watched her work, curious about this strange princess. A few firey locks had escaped her messy bun and hung down into her face. Her emerald eyes concentrated on making sure each cut and gash was covered carefully. There was no denying that this girl was beautiful, the redhead mused to himself. He had never been fond of girls after having five sisters, but this girl intrigued him for some reason. She was both hot-headed and compassionate. A fierce competitive streak ran through her, but she was also generous and caring. He just couldn't figure her out. It was almost like she was a female version of him. He smirked. That was something he thought he'd never find. As she finished her task, Jade was taking in this gorgeous specimen of the male race. Sure, she had seen well-built men when she had watched the soldiers train back home, but he was a pleasure to look at. Add in his firey hair and intense amber eyes that betrayed his every expression, and she realized she was in deep. She looked up at him and saw that he had been watching her. She blushed and looked back down quickly. He smirked at her sudden bout of shyness. Yep, this girl was strange. But in a good way, he concluded. The room was dark, as his room did not have a window and it was lit by candles. She finally finished her task and moved back slightly to observe her work. Her gown was now wet and blood-stained, but she could have cared less. After all, she had too many clothes anyway. The redhead moved his arm. She had done a good job. His arm no longer throbbed like someone was constantly hitting it with a club. Same with his side, chest, and back. Unknowingly, his arm had started to glow again. Jade saw red light in the corner of her eye and looked at his arm to see a red symbol on his right forearm. "What is that symbol?"

"Every one of th' 28 seishi have one. It marks us as a warrior of one of th' Four Gods. Mine means "wings". Can't ya read Chinese?" She shook her head. He smiled, but this time, it was a smile, not a smirk. His two fangs were more prominent in the dim light than they had ever been. She went to touch his arm, but stopped. "Can I...touch it?" she asked softly. He nodded, and she traced it with her finger. It was very warm, but not unpleasent to touch. She felt an odd prickling on the back of her neck, as if she was being told something that she didn't understand. He watched her with an amused look on his face. She was like a child sometimes. It felt like they had known each other since they were born, instead of just three days. Was this the way it was supposed to be? The warmth of the room and the soft glow of the candles was making Jade sleepy. She leaned against him, causing his eyes to widen. Since when did he let girls get so close to him? But he forgot this as he felt her press up against him. The redhead leaned back so he was in a reclining position, and the princess shifted sleepily. She ended up with her head on his chest and her face close to his neck. She let out a soft sigh and placed her hand on his bare chest. For one of the first times in his life, Tasuki blushed. He lazily wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep with his face buried in her hair.

Oooh, could a romance be building? Check back soon to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, Lord of the Rings, or Pokemon. I only own Naria, all of the Pokemorphs, and Mystery Island.

Chapter Six: Revelations and Danger

Jade woke up to find her face buried in a warm, bare chest. She would have sat up, but an arm held her firmly about the waist. Instead, she merely looked up to see Tasuki's sleeping face inches above her. Immediately blushing, she noticed that they must have been asleep for a while. One of her legs was tangled with his, and both of his arms were around her waist. She finally untangled herself from the redhead and stood beside his bed, her face bright red. She knew that it was habit in your sleep to shift and move around, but it was still very intimate that they slept like that. She mentally smacked herself. She knew better than to let her walls down like that. Quietly, she snuck out of the room, giving Tasuki one last fleeting look before going to her room.

-----------------

On the way, she saw no one, so she was able to sneak into her room unseen. They would assume she had been in her room the whole time, since she had only been sleeping for about an hour. She sighed as she picked up a book and opened it to her bookmarked page, but she couldn't concentrate on the novel. Instead, she thought back to that day three years ago...

FLASHBACK

_A thirteen year old Jade was sitting in the grass under a large tree in one of Minas Tirith's many gardens. She was watching some of the young pages train while their knights were meeting inside with Kyle and Zach. One of them in particular held her gaze. He had dark hair which fell slightly past his ears in a becoming fashion, and his golden eyes would occasionly glance over to see if the young princess was still watching him. Soon, the pages grew bored with sparring and went to the kitchens to see if they could convice the cooks to slip them some leftovers from dinner. The dark haired page remained. He watched as Jade stood up and straightened her pretty white dress. She looked up to see him watching her, and she blushed faintly. "Mayon, why didn't you go with the other pages? I'm sure Marcus will have something to give you guys..." she trailed off, shyly looking at the page. Mayon smiled charmingly and bowed. "Why, so that I could escort a lovely lady like yourself somewhere. Where were you planning on going, Highness?" She blushed even more. "Just for a walk, I suppose. Would you like to accompany me, Mayon?" The page, who was about two or three years her elder, offered her his arm. She took it, smiling. They made their way through the garden to the pointed cliff edge of Minas Tirith, right in front of the White Tree of Gondor. This was where the royal family held any important ceremonies or spoke to the people. Jade sat on the edge, with Mayon beside her. While she was watching the sunset, he gently took her hand. She blushed but didn't pull away. "Highness, do you ever get lonely?" She glanced over at him. "Well, I do have Neko and Aya to play with and talk to...but sometimes I do get lonely..." she confessed. He smiled that charming smile of his that made her melt. "Once I become a knight, then I could protect you and watch over you! I only have a year left before I finish my apprenticeship, and then I can fight in your honor!"_

_She smiled coyly. "You can fight for me now..." She untied one of the blue ribbons wrapped in her braid and tied it around his upper right arm, just above the elbow. Mayon's face lit up. "Thank you, Highness!" He turned towards her, and leaned in close to her. Realizing what he was going to do, Jade's face flushed and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, before his lips could touch hers, a force knocked him backwards. Winded and confused, the boy looked up to see Jade turn into a creature so disturbing, he could only scream. Standing where Jade had previously been was a monster. Red wings sprouted from its back, two greenish-black snakes coiled around its body, hissing menacingly. In place of normal human ears, it had blue, dragon-like ears. It had a white tiger tail, and long claws. Most disturbing were the eyes, which were comepletely red. It hissed at him, and he took off running. The monster became Jade again, and she passed out. Kyle and Zach, followed by a half-dozen knights, ran up behind a shellshocked Mayon. Kyle picked up the unconcious form of his daughter and listened with wide eyes to the boy's tale. He rushed her inside, while Zach tried to calm down Mayon._

END FLASHBACK

Jade sighed. Mayon was never the same. He would not even look her way, horrified and disgusted by her, and finally went insane. Kyle and Amy had Mewtwo examine the princess to see what was wrong with her. All the psychic Pokemon could surmise was that when she had fallen in love, and successfully had the object of her affection fall for her, she would turn into the hideous beast. Of course, her parents were very upset by this revelation. Mewtwo then said that maybe it was fate doing this, and that she would not turn into a monster if she found her destined love. Jade, however, did not want to hear this. All of the pages had heard of the demon princess, and would not even come near her. Many of the young knights, about 19 or 20, all adored her almost like a little sister, and would not listen to the pages. Still, the princess knew she was doomed to be unloved. Some of the Pokemorphs felt the solution was arranged marrige with a prince from some other land. Jade knew this was the only solution, but she hated to leave Middle Earth. It was her home, and she loved it dearly. But, she knew it was the price she had to pay for being cursed. The princess got up from her chair in her room and went to talk to Rachel. That was always the best idea. She knocked on her grandmother's door, which had a beautiful sapphire set in the door and the name 'Elemmire', which ment 'blessed jewel', written in Elvish underneath the gem. The queen opened it and smiled when she saw her granddaughter. "Jade! What is it?"

"Can I talk to you, Grandmother?" Rachel nodded. "Come right in, dear. Have a seat..." Jade sat down on a soft white chair inside the queen's room. "Now then, what is it you needed to talk about?" the older woman asked. The princess looked at the wall for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts, before asking "Rachel, how will I know when I've found my true love?" Rachel looked very surprised at this question. "You mean the person you are fated to be with? Well, I suppose you just...know..." Jade did not look satisfied with this answer. "How do you know though? Is there a sign?" Rachel looked somewhat perplexed. "Sometimes...but most of the time, it's a gut feeling. Oh dear, I suppose I'm making no sense. Why do you ask?" Jade was about to answer when Star, Matthias's younger brother, suddenly ran in. "Highness!" he barked out quickly, sitting at attention. She nodded, and the Ninetails burst out "Jacen Armarillo has declared war on Middle Earth and Narnia!" (Yes, Narnia as in Aslan and C.S. Lewis. I do not own that either.) Rachel paled. "He couldn't...Jade, alert everyone you can. We'll have to go back immediately!" Jade nodded, but then paused. "What about our guests?"

"They'll have to come with us! There's no time to lose!" The princess nodded and tore out of the room, running down the hall of bedrooms. "Everyone get up! We have to get back home!" Some of the Pokemorphs poked their heads out of their rooms, and when they saw the look on the auburn haired girl's face, they instantly grabbed everything and went to alert anyone else. The guests, however, were confused. "Why are we leaving?" Miaka asked nervously. Jade's emerald eyes were glinting with anxiousness. "Don't ask questions, just get everyone and follow me!" Miaka mustered up the seishi, while Jade got together the Renkai Tenkei. The group then followed the princess as quickly as they could.

-----------------

Soon, everyone was gathered in the throne room. Rachel looked grave when Mew asked what had happened. "Jacen Armarillo has declared war on us..." she said softly. Everyone gasped, excluding the twelve guests, who had no idea what was going on. Before anyone began to freak out, Rachel formed a portal. "Travel morphs, quickly now!" Most of the Pokemorphs changed into large, sparrow-like birds, but some changed into their normal morph, which could already fly. They flew into the portal. Neko, Aya, and Jade had remained behind with the guests and remaining Pokemon. Rachel nodded and transformed into a huge red and white bird. 'I can take five people at a time...' she told them with mental telepathy. Jade nodded. "Miaka, Tamahome, Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Hotohori, you first." The addressed seishi and Priestess climbed on the back of the giant bird. She flew into the portal, leaving Jade in charge. Entei, Suicune, and Raikou volunteered to take people, so the princess had Chichiri and Nuriko ride the fire Pokemon, Aya and Hiei ride the water Pokemon, and Yusuke and Kuwabara on the electric Pokemon. After they had departed, Jade saw that only Kurama, Neko, Tasuki, and herself were left, along with Ara, her unicorn, and Mattimeo, Ara's brother. The unicorns agreed to take the two pairs, so Neko and Kurama got on Mattimeo and Jade took the redhead with her on Ara. The unicorns flew through the portal, which shut behind them.

-----------------

The portal opened in a deserted wood. Rachel did a quick head check. "Okay, everyone's here. Let's go, everyone." A set of horses who had flames for manes and tails stood ready for the Pokemorphs that had not ridden on something on the way. As they rode out of the clearing, Tasuki glanced around from his spot behind Jade. They were riding towards a huge mountain, which he could see had a city built into the side. He assumed this was the capital city, because Jade's eyes seemed to shine with happiness and pride at the sight of it. As they approached the gates, guards dressed in blue and silver armor hurried to open the gates for the King and Queen, who were riding up front. As they passed through the gates, Tasuki silently gaped at the huge city. The palace was on the upper levels of the city, and it was the most beautiful castle he had ever seen. People cheered at the return of their king, and all greeted their princess with much adoration. The redheaded seishi watched as men, women, and even children would come right up to them and spoke to Jade. Most amazing was how she treated them as equals. She even stopped Ara and dismounted, hugging and gaily conversing with her subjects. Tasuki's amber eyes softened slightly at the sight of her. She was a wonderful ruler that truely cared about her subjects. A few young women waved to the seishi and giggled, causing him to busy himself with checking Ara's reins. An old woman turned to the princess and remarked "You've found yourself a keeper there, Highness. If I were forty years younger, I couldn't have picked a finer one. Handsome, that one..." Jade and Tasuki both turned a dark crimson and quickly caught up with the rest of the group. Neko, who was talking to Kurama about the city, looked over to see the couple looking in opposite directions, flustered. She had learned not to ask, and continued her descussion. All conversations ended as they passed through the inner gate and entered the palace of Minas Tirith.

-----------------

The horses and Pokemon were taken by servants to be cared for while the group stood in the main hall. A man who looked to be in his mid-forties ran up to Kyle. "Welcome back, Sire! Shall I have the guest rooms prepared?" The brown haired man nodded. "Yes, thank you John." John rushed off to fill his king's orders. "Jade, why don't you show our guests where they can wash up. Same goes for you, you've worn those clothes since last night..." Kyle said, chuckling. The auburn haired girl flushed and nodded. After showing the Suzaku warriors and Renkai Tenkei to the bath halls, she went to her own private bathroom. Drawing hot water, she slowly undressed. When her bathtub was full, she slipped in and let out a happy sigh. It felt so good to be home. As she soaked, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called gaily, and smiled at the young maid who had entered, Elaina. "Your Highness, I bring you a message." she said, smiling. Jade nodded. "Go ahead, Elaina." The girl, who was Jade's personal maid, grinned. "Sir Tasuki wishes that you would give him a tour of the castle and capital after dinner." The princess, who was dozing lightly, slid under the water and came up, coughing up soapy water. "Princess, are you alright?" Jade nodded, rubbing her throat. "I'm fine. Please lay out my red dress, and then you are finished for the night." Elaina bobbed a curtsy and thanked the princess before going to follow her orders. Jade stood up and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She drained the water and returned to her room to find the dress she had asked for draped over the dressing screen. It was red velvet, with a black and gold bodice. After changing, she brushed out her hair and slipped on black slippers. Deciding that she should put on some kind of jewelery, she put on a golden circlet and walked down to the dining hall.

-----------------

The dining hall at Minas Tirith was at least three times the size of the one on Mystery Island. Jade sat on her mother's left, as was her designated spot. Realizing how hungry she was, she ate heartily as she listened to Kyle, Amy, and Rachel discuss the matter at hand, their tones grave. "We may be able to hold his forces off, but I worry about Narnia...they have such weak defences..." the king pointed out. Amy nodded. "Yes, Aslan can't do it alone..." Jade swollowed and said quietly "What if we join forces with Narnia? Then, we would have enough troops..." The three older Pokemorphs slowly smiled. Kyle ruffled his daughter's hair. "That's my girl, pointing out the obvious solution when it was staring the rest of us in the face and we didn't see it. We shall have a council of war later this evening then, and send a message to Aslan." The princess remembered the request from Tasuki, and turned to her father. "I'm afraid I may be a little late. I wanted to take a walk around the castle, I missed it so much..." Kyle nodded. "Of course, Jade. You can even leave now, if you wish." She bowed greatfully before leaving the dining hall.

There, done with Chapter 6. That was a long one! Anyway, please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Lord of the Rings, Yu Yu Hakusho, Pokemon, or Narnia. (Whew!) I only own the Pokemorphs, Naria, and the villian.

Chapter Seven: Plans of War

Jade stood outside, watching the sun sink lower on the horizon. A cool wind ruffled her hair, and she touched the worn stones she knew so well. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and sighed happily. She was really home. She strolled over to the White Tree, Telperion. As she gently touched a branch, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, the princess met a set of amused amber eyes. Tasuki laughed at the look of shock on her face. After she had recovered, she noticed that he only had a white tunic and his regular tan pants on. However, she saw something she had not noticed before: his earrings and necklaces. The beads on his one necklace were blue, while the others were red. His earrings were each two rubies that formed the base of a dangling teardrop sapphire. Jade, mystified, reached out to touch his earrings. He bent his head slightly so she could have better access to the shiny jewels. Rubbing the sapphire between her fingers, the princess also examined the necklaces. She then felt the hot breath on her face and looked up to see Tasuki watching her with interest. Blushing, she let go of the necklaces and whispered "I like your earrings...I think they make you very masculine..." He grinned, his two fangs glinting. "Thanks...I like 'em too..." he murmered. She moved closer to him, but then hesitated. Images of the terror and horror on Mayon's face flashed through the distraught girl's head. She didn't want to put anyone through that, especially not Tasuki. The seishi had been moving towards Jade, and stopped when he saw the look of indecision on her face. He saw her shiver, so instead he put his arms around her. Before the stunned girl could pull away, he rested his cheek on the top of her head. No words were exchanged, but the princess relaxed slightly in the redhead's arms. 'This can't hurt anything, can it?' she mused to herself silently as she gently put her arms around him. They stood like this in silence as the sky darkened and tiny pinpoints of light appeared in the inky darkness.

-----------------

The same sky darkened over a sprawling capital. A young girl, dressed in a brown and white school uniform entered the doorway of a long room in the capital's palace. Her blue eyes shone with curiousity as she walked towards the armored man kneeling in front of a golden dragon statue. "Nakago? Why have you called me here?" The man rose, his striking blue eyes meeting hers. "Lady Yui, I have recieved word that the Suzaku seishi have disappeared...they are nowhere in the four nations." Yui cocked her head questioningly. "But isn't that good, Nakago?" His eyes hardened before saying "I'm afraid it would seem like it, but it is definately not a good thing, Eminence. Who knows what those brats have found? They may have even found the fabled One of legend..." The girl gasped. "You mean...but Nakago, they can't be the ones to get the power! I won't let Miaka beat me again!" Nakago smiled, kneeling before Yui. "Ah, but Priestess, I was about to prepose we find them, wherever they may have disappeared to. After all, they have a knack for stumbling onto things, and they may lead us to the One of legend." The Priestess's eyes lit up greedily. "I'm all for it! Let's go!" The blond warrior smirked. "Then I suggest you go pack, Lady Yui." The blond girl ran to her room, riled by the thought of finally showing up her best friend.

-----------------

Meanwhile, about a day's march from Minas Tirith, a once peaceful clearing was now the resting place of thousands of tents. The largest and most extravagent tent was kept slightly separate from the rest. Inside, a man stood motionless in the shadows. Two young generals, men dressed in black and gold talbards and weilding fierce-looking claymores, were giving a report. "Narnia sends word that they will not consider your terms, my Lord. Their king, Aslan, says that he will never surrender to you..." the blond general reported. The brunette had the same news, so he did not speak, as not to anger his leader. They looked up as the man stepped out of the shadows. Standing about 6' 2", he was an incredibly handsome young man. He was a wolf demon, with ebony hair and grey wolf ears, complete with tail. His golden eyes struck terror into his enemies, and adoration into his followers. Dressed in fine black garments, he was a sight to behold. His ear flicked as he glanced at the message sent from Narnia. After reading it twice, he crumpled it into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder. Expecting the demon to go into a murderous mood, the two generals hid their shock and surprise when he started to laugh. "Aslan thinks he can just stand up to me, and I'll leave? He's sadly mistaken..." the wolf demon chuckled darkly in his smooth, deep voice. He turned to the blond. "Orian, send a message to King Aslan and tell him to prepare himself for war." Orian bowed and left to follow his lord's orders. The demon then turned to the brunette and said "Kyon, tell my aerial warriors to get themselves ready. Tomorrow, we march to Minas Tirith." Kyon left as well. The wolf grinned into the darkness, fangs flashing. "Soon, everyone will hear the name Jacen Armarillo and tremble..." he laughed, his howls shattering the silence of the still night.

-----------------

The princess finally gave Tasuki the promised tour, showing him everything about her beloved home. He seemed very impressed, and listened attentively to his guide. Their extensive tour led them to a large hall. Tauski noticed the drawings and strange characters on the walls. "What are the pictures for?" he asked. Jade walked to the nearest wall and gently ran her hand over one of the pictures. "This is the history of Gondor. My family's history is down at this end..." She led him to the end closest to the door. The redhead could see depictions of Kyle and Amy coming out of a distant land to become King and Queen of Middle Earth. It showed events of their early rule, and the birth of Jade. Then, he noticed on one of the shorter walls were the Four Gods. He began to walk towards the colorful pictures, which almost looked lifelike. Jade followed, grinning. "That's the legend of the Four Gods and their Priestesses...in fact, all of the seishi are up there too!" Tasuki ran his fingers over his name, which was written in Elvish like everything else. Trailing his fingers down the wall, he came accross an unfamiliar narration. "What is this?" The princess furrowed her brow and knelt to examine the text. "I've never noticed it before...it's the story of the Child of The Four Gods, whatever that is..." Tasuki looked puzzled as well. "I've heard the name before, but I don't really know the legend or anything..." he mumbled apologetically. Jade started to read slowly, translating the scrawling Elvish text, "One day, a child will be born of royal birth. She will be the child of prophecy, the Child of the Gods. Gifted by each of the four deities, she will save both her world and the world of the Gods. Blessed with the strength and dexterity of Genbu, the intelligence and wisdom of Byakko, the good looks and cunning of Seiryu, and the courage and love of Suzaku, the Gods will aid her in her times of need..." She finished reading, her voice soft. "I wonder who the girl is..." she mused, mostly to herself. Finally, she snapped out of her trance. Her eyes widened. "Tasuki, I have to go to a council of war! I'm sorry!" He grinned reassuringly. "Don' worry about it, yer country needs ya." She hugged him thankfully and ran off to her father's study.

-----------------

The princess breathlessly joined her parents, Zach, who was head of the Gondorian millitary, Mike and Reokii, who were seasoned warriors and second-in-command to the King and Queen, Rachel, Daryn, one of Zach's generals, and Hillary, the Recorder of Gondor. Kyle turned towards his daughter and smiled at her before turning to Zach. "How many troops do we have?" The blond warrior did a quick estimate in his head. "I'd say about 7,500 soldiers, 100 calvery and 400 Pokemon. Granted, this is just an estimate, but the grand total comes to 8,000 men, not counting us." Amy nodded. "A good size, but we don't know what we're facing, which poses a problem...and most of our men are off aiding the elves..." she trailed off. Daryn seemed to be contemplating something. "Who will command the troops, Highness?" Kyle did not immediately answer. Jade could tell her dad was troubled by all of these decisions. Finally, she interjected "What if we broke the soldiers, calvery, and Pokemon each into four main units? Then we could have four sets of five Pokemorphs to command the units. On top of that, we could have a group that is in charge of the whole army. Zach, of course, would head everything..." The older warriors looked at the princess in amazement. The king grinned and hugged his daughter. "Genius! That's what we'll do then. Hill, can you get down these figures?" Hillary pushed her dark blond hair back behind her ears and dipped her quill into the inkpot. "Ready, Kyle."

"All right...four units of five Pokemorphs, that totals twenty. Each unit has...1,875 soldiers, 25 calvery, and 100 Pokemon. Then, have five Pokemorphs as the head generals. Got all that?" The recorder nodded. "Now, all we need to decide is what Pokemorphs to use...we don't have 25 to spare..." Jade yet again provided the answer. "What if we ask some of our guests?" Kyle shook his head. "We can't ask them to fight a war for a country they don't even live in, Jade. That would be unfair to them..." The princess frowned. "Can't I at least ask them! We need their help!" The king finally gave a nod of defeat. "Do as you please, daughter. Just don't get your hopes up..." he sighed. Jade's eyes lit up, and she rushed off to ask them. They adjourned the meeting and sent a message to Aslan, offering their aid in the war.

-----------------

Jade, however, could not find any of her guests to ask. Instead, she returned to her bedroom and fell instantly to sleep.

DREAM

The princess found herself surrounded by a red light. Frantically, she tried to escape it. Unable, she stopped and allowed herself to remain floating gently in the air. A voice filled her head, causing her to jump. "Jade Damon, Princess of Middle Earth..." Jade gulped at the sound of her name. "What do you want from me?" The voice laughed, and the princess gasped as a man materialized into view. He had crimson hair and large scarlet pheonix wings. Dressed in the finest red and gold armor that Jade had ever seen, she could tell that he was not of this world. Then, realization hit. "SUZAKU?" He chuckled at her outburst. "Of course, Princess. Who else could it be?" The auburn haired girl flushed slightly. "I don't know...I just couldn't figure out why one of the Gods would be visiting me..." The God's face turned serious. "I have come to tell you who you really are..." The princess jumped. "You mean I'm not Jade Damon?"

"That isn't what I ment. I only ment, you are much more than just Jade Damon. You are the Child of The Gods, the girl of prophecy." Jade just about fainted. "Me, legendary! I think you have the wrong girl..." Suzaku flared red. "First you do not reconize me, now you accuse me of not knowing my own creation!" The girl shrunk away. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" The deity sighed and stopped glowing red. "I understand your confusion, Princess, but please do not interrupt me. Yes, you are the Child we Gods created. You are the true daughter of Amy Johnson and Kyle Damon, but while you were in the womb, we each blessed you as we felt best. We chose a woman of royal decent, as she would grow in the best protection and care until the age that she could harness her power. Now that you are nearing this age, you will need to harness those powers at some point. Do you understand?" Jade nodded shakily. "I think so...but why do I have to harness my powers? What are my powers? How do I harness them?" Suzaku smiled and chided softly "You will know when the time comes, and not a moment before. Now I must leave you, but I will send you help. Be brave, little princess." He started to fade. "Oh, and do not be afraid of falling in love..." Jade's head whipped up, but the Pheonix god was gone.

END DREAM

Jade shot up, sweating feverishly. 'Was that dream real?' Trying to relax, she eased herself back down. Then she spotted the little red dragon curled up on her bed, sleeping away. It only took a second of realization before she let out an earth-shattering scream.

Sorry for all the cliffies, but I have no other ways to end the chapters. Please review my story! I mean, at least say SOMETHING! Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If you reconize the name, I don't own it.

Chapter Eight: Guardians

Jade nearly leaped out of her bed at the sight of the little dragon. After her scream, the lizard had sat up, yawning. Hyperventilating, the girl stared at the dragon in horror. He stretched and gave her an nonchalant look. "Geez, YOU'RE the girl I was sent to protect? May the Gods save us now..." he muttered. (A.N. Imagine Mushu from Mulan, that's basically what he looks like) Her eyes were as large as plates. "Y-You can talk..." was all she could manage to get out. He laughed, his forked tongue flickering out briefly. "Of course I can! I'm your Guardian!"

"Guardian? What the hell are you talking about?" The dragon sighed. "The Four Gods sent me to watch out for you. The name's Takaya." he said, extending a tiny claw. Jade shook it, dazed. "What exactly can you do? I mean, how is a little lizard supposed to protect me..." Takaya looked offended. "DO! I can do lots of things! Whenever you are channeling one of the Gods' powers or when one of them is helping you, I turn into that form. See?" He suddenly changed into a greenish brown tortoise. "I'm Genbu!" Then, the guardian transformed into a mini white tiger. "Byakko! And now..." He transformed back into a dragon, but was now blue and fiercer looking. "I'm Seiryu! Last but not least...Suzaku!" His final transformation was into a red pheonix. Finally, he changed back to himself. "See? I'm connected to you." She nodded weakly. "How am I supposed to explain you to everyone else?" Takaya grinned. "That's on your shoulders, not mine, Princess. Shouldn't be too difficult, right?" She sighed and scooped him up in her right palm. "I guess you're staying then...I'm going to breakfast..." He hopped lightly onto her shoulder, and she found that he was suprisingly light. Shrugging her shoulders, the auburn haired girl walked down to breakfast.

-----------------

At first, Kyle and Amy did not question the little red dragon sitting on their daughter's shoulder, eating a piece of bacon. Soon, however, curiousity overcame the the queen, and she asked "Um Jade, honey, why exacty is there a dragon on your shoulder?" She looked up from her meal at her mother. "Oh, this is my guardian, Takaya." Takaya waved from his spot on the girl, and Amy just smiled nervously. She still had no idea what was going on, but figured he was sent to protect her for a good reason. "Okay dear, whatever you say..." Jade stood up. "Excuse me! Could I have everyone's attention please?" she yelled over the roar of the dining hall. Still, she could not be heard. Entei, who had been lying near her, stood and roared in his thunderous voice. Everyone grew silent and stared at the princess. She gave the Pokemon a look of thanks before continuing. "Last night, we came to the decision that we will go to war and aid Narnia. Myself, my parents, Mike, Reokii, and Zach have already agreed to command ranks in this war, but we need more warriors. Who is willing to fight for us?" The Pokemorphs looked rather startled by the requests, and the guests continued to remain silent. Suddenly, Tasuki stood. He stepped out from his table and bowed. "I will fight for Middle Earth..." Jade looked amazed, but then Kurama knelt as well. "I pledge my service to you, Jade." Neko grinned and stood, followed by Aya, Sora, and Justin. Taking the hint, many of the other Pokemorphs stood and bowed. Jade saw Nick and Cody, as well as her aunt and uncle. Mew and Hillary were kneeling among them. They still needed seven, she mentally calculated. Finally, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hotohori, Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tamahome stood. Hiei was the only one who remained stubbornly in his seat. Aya, who had seemed to take a shine to the moody boy, walked over to him and cajoled him into volunteering. Jade grinned and turned to her father. "Here's our 25, father..." The king, who had watched the process in shock, nodded wordlessly. The princess wrote down the names and hurried off to her room to plan and arrange.

-----------------

Tasuki walked into Jade's room to find her in a white tunic and plain tan pants. She was busily scratching away on a piece of parchment, and he could see numerous names, some of which were crossed out. She jumped as she heard his footsteps. "Ack! Don't scare me like that!" He shrugged helplessly and sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to work out the unit generals...I think I've got the groups worked out. By the way, wear something really nice tonight..." He looked confused. "Why?" She grinned secretively. "You'll see then..." He sighed defeatedly. "Do ya want t' take a walk with me? It's a nice day today, an' if war breaks out, we won' have another chance..." She glanced over her list. "I guess you're right...I'm sorry to drag you into this war..." He grinned and softly touched her cheek. "It is my duty to aid another country in need...I will fight for Middle Earth, and for you, Princess." She smiled slightly at the nickname, and realized how close they were. Flushing, the princess remembered what Suzaku had said. _Do not be afraid to fall in love... _Still a little scared, she allowed Tasuki to get closer before she closed her eyes. Their lips were about to meet when Matthias ran in. "Jade! Your godfather is here!" Jade looked up. "He is!" she squealed before taking off down the stairs. Takaya, whom had been sleeping on a pillow nearby, rose with a yawn. "Where's she off to?" he asked sleepily to a startled Tasuki. "Well, don't just stand there! Let's follow her!" The red dragon scampered up onto Tasuki's shoulders, and since his curiousity overruled his shock from seeing the little dragon, he took the guardian's advice and ran after Jade.

-----------------

The seishi and the dragon found the princess throwing herself bodily onto a young blond man, who was laughing. "Woah there, Princess! I'm getting too old for this sort of thing!" Tasuki growled slightly with how familiar the stranger was with Jade, but then he remembered that this was her godfather. He looked to be in his early twenties, but the redhead had learned not to judge people by what they appear to be. He was dressed in the normal garb of a traveller, dark greens and browns being the colors of choice. His long blond hair was disturbed slightly by his pointed ears, characteristic of his species. When he glanced up, his striking blue eyes met Tasuki's amber ones curiously. Jade, grinning, dragged her godfather over to the seishi. "Tasuki, this is my godfather, Legolas Greenleaf. He's the king of the Mirkwood Elves. Legolas, this is Tasuki, one of the Suzaku seishi and my good friend." Legolas extended his slender hand, and Tasuki shook it. The elf stood at about 6', and was very slim. However, the redhead could see the bow and quiver strapped to the elven king's back, and did not doubt for a second that he could use them. Legolas turned to his goddaughter, who was practically vibrating with joy. "I brought a gift for you, greeneyes..."

"A gift! Where? Where?" she cried, jumping up and down. Laughing, the elf led a beautiful bay stallion into the entranceway they had beem standing in. Jade gasped with delight. "Is he mine? Oh Legolas..." She immidately began stroking the beast's nose. He laughed. "This is Roheryn, one of the best stallions Mirkwood has ever produced. He's highly intelligent, strong as can be, and insanely agile. Do you like him?" He found himself suddenly being choked by her crushing embrace. "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Then, she resumed petting the stallion. "I like his name...horse of the maiden...good choice..." Legolas nodded, and watched as she turned to Tasuki. "Would you like to go riding with me, Tasuki?" He uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot. "I'm not good with horses..."

"Nonsense! I'll teach you! C'mon!" She then proceded to drag the unwilling redhead to the castle stables, Roheryn in tow.

-----------------

Some stable hands started to tack up Roheryn while Jade took Tasuki through the rows of stalls. "Why don't you try Ara? She's a very sweet unicorn..." The redhead still looked a little wary. "Are you sure..."

"I've been riding her since I was 5! She'll be great!" the princess replied as she started to tack up the unicorn. Tasuki watched in silence. Finishing, she led him over. "Put your left foot in this stirrup...now swing your leg over and sit down in the saddle!" The seishi found himself sitting in the saddle of the female unicorn. Jade swung up onto Roheryn beside him. "Ready?"

"Not really..." She grinned. "Good!" She gently pushed Ara in the side with her heel, setting the unicorn into a trot. She then nudged her own steed and followed the stricken redhead, who was clinging to Ara in fear.

Later, gators! See you back in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything that looks familiar other than the characters I made up.

Chapter Nine: Knights

Tasuki, though at first reluctant, was a fast learner. Jade soon had him more comfortable on a horse and was even able to get him to gallop on Ara. The princess was overjoyed. They rode around the surrounding area for a bit, then returned to the castle at Minas Tirith.

-----------------

After untacking Roheryn, (who was a joy to ride) Jade went up to her room and bathed. Then, she dressed in a beautiful navy blue dress with silver trim, the sleeves only going to the elbow but long enough to brush the ground. (It was a mideaval style. The sleeves were cut on top, then hung very low. It's hard to explain.) The torso of the dress was tight, with a low square neckline trimmed with silver. She slipped on a pair of blue slippers and turned to the matter of jewelery. A circlet was essential, so she chose one that looked like delicate silver vines entangled together. Her necklace matched, with sapphires suspended inside of the silver tendrils like little droplets of dew. Satisfied, she gave herself a look-over in the mirror. A maid ran in, startling the princess. "Highness, his Lordship Aslan is here!"

"Thank you, Lily. I'll be right down..." Jade reassured the maid. After giving herself one last look, she walked downstairs to the reception hall.

-----------------

In the hall, the Pokemorphs were all decked out in their very best. The guests had dressed finely with the clothes their hosts had generously lent them. Jade blushed slightly as she looked at the dashing figure Tasuki cut in a blue and silver shirt and tan pants, a blue cloak wrapped around his shoulders. The princess took her place beside her father, who looked like a true king. The doors were opened, and everyone turned to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Aslan, Lord of Narnia. Two boys, who looked to be in their teens, and two girls of around the same age walked in. Jade was confused for a moment, and then there was a hush over the assembly.

-----------------

The auburn haired girl quickly saw what caused the silence. The most majestic Lion, who looked both wonderful and terrible at the same time, had just entered. His golden eyes, for those whom could manage to look into them, were filled with compassion and courage. He shook out his mane and walked towards the king and queen. They all bowed, but he then spoke. "Do not bow to me, courageous Daughter of Eve and Son of Adam. I know that you both rule your nation with compassion, justice, and wisdom. That is all that can be asked of a ruler. I would like you both to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia..." he said as he stepped back, his deep voice enrapturing them all. "Queen Lucy..." The youngest girl, who had a sweet little face and trusting eyes, bowed before the Royal Family. She was then joined by her older sister, Queen Susan. The older girl was very beautiful, but someting about her seemed cautious, almost aloof. "King Edmund..." the Lion said softly, and the younger of the two boys stepped forward. He had dark hair and dark eyes, which gave the mistaken impression that he was cold-hearted. In fact, Edmund seemed very noble and compassionate. The final boy, who was about Jade's age, bowed before them. He was the High King Peter, ruler of all Narnia. He had blond hair and intelligent blue eyes. For one so young, he already radiated wisdom and courage. The Gondorian Royal Family bowed to the four young rulers. Kyle extended his hands in a welcoming gesture. "You are welcome to stay here the night, if you so desire..." he offered, and Aslan nodded. "Noble Kyle, thank you for your offer." High King Peter looked at the Gondorian King. "Your Highness, I cannot thank you enough for aiding us in this war. I think I speak for all of Narnia when I say that we are eternally greatful..." Kyle grinned. "Of course. We couldn't just stand by and watch a war happen right under our noses. Now then, I suppose we'd better get started..." Everyone, except for the Royal Families (Gondor and Naria) and Aslan sat down in the seats lining the hall.

-----------------

Kyle then turned to his daughter. "I'm passing the torch to you now, Jade."

"Wha-? Why me? I'm only a princess!" she managed to get out, the shock evident on her face. "Someday, you will be Queen, and you need the experience. Besides, I've passed all militerical command to you, Zach and Mike..." Before Jade could say anything, Jordan approached his niece. Dressed in the red and gold of Naria, he drew the blade Anduril and offered it to her. "If you will, m'lady." Smiling slightly at his formality, she picked up the great sword and turned to the assembly. "I, Jade Michelle Damon, Princess Eledwyn of Gondor and Middle Earth, now stand before you now with the blade which was broken and forged anew. With the power orginally bestowed by my noble ancestor Aragorn II, heir of Isildur and first King of the Golden Third Age, and passed down through the Royal House of Gondor, I now take command of Gondor's defenses. Would Sir Michael and Sir Zachary attend me presently?" The two warriors in question, wearing the armor of the highest of Gondorian knights, joined their princess and kneeled in front of her. She gently tapped both of their shoulders each with the sword and said "You two have served the Royal House of Gondor loyally since the reign of King Kyle began. Do you pledge to continue to serve and die for Gondor and all of Middle Earth?" They both nodded, and she withdrew Anduril. "Then rise, Sir Zachary the Cunning, and Sir Michael the Loyal. I thank you, as does all Middle Earth and the Royal House of Gondor." The two knights took their place on each side of her as she continued with the ceremony.

-----------------

Jade then called forward Tasuki and Kurama. They knelt in front of her respectfully. "Tasuki, Suzaku seishi and warrior of Konan, and Kurama, Renkai Tenkei for the Spirit World, you both have pledged your loyalty to the Royal House of Gondor. Do you take the oath of loyalty?" They both nodded, and she continued. "Do you both solemnly swear that you will follow the code of Knighthood, to always defend those that are weaker, help the oppressed, never back down from battle, live as an example to others, follow chivalry, and never misuse or abuse your rank?" The two redheads answered as one. "We pledge our alligance to you, Your Highness..." Jade nodded to Neko and Aya, who were standing nearby. They both bowed and picked up two cloth-covered trays. As they knelt before Jade, the assembly saw two beautiful blades: a saber of the finest quality and a long sword, perfectly crafted for a knight. The pincess picked up the saber first and laid it across her palms. "Lord Kurama, I present to you this saber. Use it with care and honor..." Kurama took the saber, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Highness..." Then, Jade presented Tasuki with the sword. "Lord Tasuki, I bestow unto you this sword. Use it with care and honor..." Their eyes locked for a few moments before he thanked her quietly. She drew her own sword and tapped each of their shoulders. "Then it is my honor and duty to dub you Sir Kurama the Gentle, and Sir Tasuki the Couragous. Middle Earth and the Royal House of Gonor thank you both for your bravery and loyalty." The two newest knights stood and bowed before their princess, who bowed to them as well. The ceremony was brought to a close by Kyle, and the assembly was escorted into the banquet hall to feast before the upcoming battle.

-----------------

While eveyone feasted, entertainment was provided. After much prodding, Neko went and got her violin. She was dressed in dark plum, an elegant dress that accentuated her dark-haired beauty. Standing in the middle of the hall, she waited for a few moments. The room was silent. Then, she drew her bow accross the strings and began to play. No one in Middle Earth could play even half as beautifully than the Steward's daughter. Her black hair caught the candlelight and it glittered like the wings of a raven in flight. Her first song was an old Gondorian ballad, followed by a fast-paced reel. Finally, at the request of Jade, she played the song of Beren and Luthien. A couple that was doomed from the start, a mortal man fell in love with an Elven maiden. It had been an especial favorite of Aragorn's, he himself relating to Beren in the fact that he had also fallen for an Elf, Arwen. When Jade had first heard the song and learned of her ancestor's love for it, she instantly devoted herself to learning it. As Neko started the first few notes, Jade stood and closed her eyes. Then, in the original Elvish, she started to sing the sad ballad. The guests, whom had never heard Jade sing before, were entraced. She had the most beautiful voice they had ever heard. Soon, everyone was in tears from the haunting love story. Although most of the people in attendance were not versed in Elvish, the harmony and tone of the song seemed to say everything. Just as the duo finished the last note, a knock sounded on the door.

Whoooo, cliffie! lol, sorry about the LONG wait. I've been really busy the past few months. I promise I'll catch up! Ja ne for now!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Yeah, if ya reconize it, I don't own it.

Chapter 10: Unexpected Visitors

Everyone grew quiet as a servant opened the door and a guard from the castle's gate came running in. He bowed in front of Kyle and gasped out "Lord Jacen Armarillo to see you, sire!" The king stood stunned for a few minutes before asking weakly "Does he come in peace?"

"Yes sire! He comes bearing the white flag of truce!" Kyle looked over worriedly at his wife and mother. Amy shared his concerned expression, but Rachel looked thoughtful. "Well, he IS under the flag of truce...maybe he just wants to talk to you." Kyle stood silent for a moment before nodding slightly to the guard. "Show him in then..."

-----------------

Jacen Armarillo strode into the hall alone, cutting a dashing figure in black and gold finery. His silver ears and tail gleamed in the candlelight. Jade had to admit, he was very handsome. However, she knew that cunning and ruthlessness were hidden underneath that gallant smile. The wolf demon bowed before the royal family. "I bring you and your family wishes of good health, Highness..." Kyle frowned before saying in a level tone "What is it that you want? I know you didn't just come here to go on about our health."

"I came here to discuss the declaration of war I have made on Middle Earth. You see, I wasn't quite fair by just sending you a letter telling you of my inevidable conquest of your kingdom. If it so pleases Your Majesty, I would like to come to terms." The king still seemed a little wary. He was about to tell the demon to leave when Jade stepped forward. "I'm the one you want to talk to! Father, I'll take care of this..." she growled. Jacen laughed in surprise. "And whom might you be?"

"I am Jade Damon, Princess of Middle Earth! I'm the one who will talk with you!" Kyle was about to stop her, but Rachel gave him a look that told him to stay out of the matter. The wolf demon bowed in front of the princess. "As you wish, Princess. I have never met anyone quite like yourself, and I look forward to deliberating with you..." he said, flashing her a charming smile. Some of the Pokemorphs began to protest, and it took a look from Jade to silence them. "I shall walk and discuss the matter at hand with you." The princess nodded. "We shall walk in the garden, but you need to remove your weapon first." The demon bowed and removed the formidible saber from around his waist. Jacen then spread his arms disarmingly to show that he had no other weapons. Jade unbuckled her own sword, which she had been wearing during the ceremony, and also laid it down. "We are both unarmed now. Let's make this short..." the princess said calmly. She lead the wolf demon outside, her family and friends anxious for her return.

-----------------

It was a clear, cool night, a slight breeze present in the air. Jade made sure to walk even with Jacen, afraid to open her back up to him. He seemed very impressed with the castle grounds, even stopping to inspect Telperion. The demon then turned to look at the wary princess. "I merely wish to admire your castle. It is a very beautiful place, and I loathe to destroy it with warfare. Instead, I plan to meet your forces away from Minas Tirith, so that we are on equal ground. It would not be fair for one side to have the home advantage over the other..." Jade saw the wisdom in this, but said nothing. Jacen then continued. "I really do hate to waste innocent blood, but sometimes, it is unavoidable. Do you not agree, princess?" The girl stayed silent, cautious of any traps he was laying for her. His honey tongue was very convinving, but she resisted. Soon, he began to walk towards the main gate. "Princess, I have something to show you..." Jacen said softly. He led Jade to the top of the gate, after she had dismissed the guards. Once the princess had looked out, she gasped. Hundreds of thousands of soldiers stood silently outside, all wearing black and gold. Flags and banners could be seen waving in the crowd, bearing the insignia of a golden crescent moon and wolf on a field of black. Jade then realized that Jacen had this on the front of his robes as well. She weakly held onto the parapet in front of her. "This...this is all yours?"

"Yes, as well as some additional troops and my aerial warrriors. I didn't show you this to scare you, Your Highness. I merely wish to show you what you'll be up against..." Jade couldn't speak. Her kingdom...innocent lives...all of it would be lost if they could not lead such a tiny army to victory against this...force. She felt herself walking back to the hall beside Jacen, her eyes staring at nothing. When the warm light of the castle flooded over her, she could sense many people hovering around her worriedly. Jacen was shown out to the main gate, and a barrage of voices started at the princess. Kyle could see his daughter's distress, and interrupted the surrounding crowd with "Let her get some sleep, it's been a long night for her..." Jade felt someone take her arm gently, and she looked up to see her Uncle Jordan. He gave her a soft smile. "Would you like an escort to your room, mi'lady?" She smiled weakly back and nodded. "T-thank you..."

-----------------

Jordan stopped outside of Jade's room. "Goodnight, princess..." He gave her a hug and started down the hall to his room. Entei, who usually slept outside of the girl's room, was laying nearby. She went into her room and started to undress. As she unbuckled her sword, which she had been wearing at the ceremony, she sighed. Many lives would end on this sword once the war started. She tried to push it out of her mind as she pulled on a light white nightgown. The troubled princess was about to get into bed when she changed her mind. Opening her door noiselessly, she walked down the hall silently, being careful to wake no one.

-----------------

Jade entered a large hall, where candles and sconces lit the dark air. She picked up an unlit candle and lit it on one of the wall candles. Then, she walked over to where many statues stood. There were unlit candles around each, but Jade was only interested in three. Her ancestor Aragorn stood majestically, his face radiating the strength and love she knew so well. Next to his statue were two elvish women. The closest statue to him was of his elvish queen, Arwen. She had chosen to give up immortal life to be with him. Her dark haired beauty was said to be unrivaled, except by her younger sister, Arya. The blond elvish sister of the queen had been Legolas' beloved wife and had passed away about 10 years ago. Jade vaugely recalled her godmother, but the one thing she remembered vividly were Arya's silver-flighted arrows. In fact, her name had been Arya Silverflight before she had gotten married. The princess knelt and lit the candles around the three statues. Then, she set her own candle into a nearby holder and closed her eyes. "Aragorn...Arwen...Arya...please help me...Everyone in Middle Earth lies in the balance of this war, and I can't save them. Show me what I must do..." she whispered to the still night air. The princess couldn't tell if it was was just her imagination, or if her ancestors had actually heard her, but she felt a mist begin to cling to her skin. Opening her eyes, Jade gawked at the swirling white cloud around her. Then, she looked up to see a dark haired elvish maiden stepping through the fog, smiling gently. "Arwen!" the redheaded girl gasped. Arwen nodded and spoke softly in her graceful voice "You have asked for our guidance, Princess Eledhwyn, and I have come to show you what needs to be done..." The princess' eyes lit up. "You are? Then what am I supposed to do! Please tell me!" Arwen laughed at the girl's impatience. "In time, Princess. First, you must take this..." Jade felt something cool suddenly enter her hand, and her eyes widened when she saw what it was. A necklace, made of perfectly crafted silver, hung from a delicate silver chain. The pendant itself was shaped like a delicate fairy, with the body made entirely out of clear gleaming crystal. Silver wings accentuated the crystal body. The whole necklace was so overwhelmingly beautiful that Jade couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Is this...the Evenstar?" (The necklace that Arwen wears and then gives to Aragorn in the movie) The Elf nodded. "Yes...and I want you to have to give to whom you choose, as I did...This is what you must do, Eledhwyn of Middle Earth. You need not do anything else..."

"What do you mean, I don't have to do anything else! How will this save Middle Earth!" Arwen turned back into the mist, her voice echoing in Jade's head. "If you follow your heart, you will never fall...Middle Earth looks to you in this time of need. You must follow where your heart and emotions lead you, they are never wrong. I will always be with you..." The princess stood up and cried in desperation "Don't leave me! I can't do this alone..." The mist faded, and Jade felt herself lying on a cold stone floor. She opened her eyes to see the candles burning brightly. 'Was it all a dream? Did I fall asleep?' she thought to herself. Then, she looked at her hand and gasped when she saw the necklace hanging gently on it's chain.

There we are, Chapter 10 rearin' to go. Please enjoy, I write to please! Btw, I have the mentioned necklace, so I was able to use that for description purposes. Be back with Chapter 11 soon!


End file.
